


you are my red thread

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, Itachi, and the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my red thread

Sasuke is going to kill his brother.

He's almost ready now. He has to be almost ready now, because Orochimaru is going to possess his body soon, and Sasuke cannot let that happen before he kills Itachi. As loathsome as it is, Sasuke made a deal, so he will abide by it. They can't say he doesn't have _any_ sense of honor.

Naruto was a little...interruption in his life. He was sidetracked, and he has not been since leaving Konoha. If Sasuke does not improve, he will not see Itachi again, and he cannot stand that. Itachi has been the most important person in his life ever since he knew who Itachi was, and that will never change. Sasuke will die when Itachi dies, and they will forever be linked.

Itachi is...everything. Sasuke would not admit it, but he dreams of Itachi every night. That long black hair, low voice, the not-tomoe in those red eyes, they are all he sees when he closes his eyes, and sometimes, he feels like he's eight again, and all he knows is his brother. It is a heady feeling, but Sasuke hates himself for it when he wakes up because Itachi could never have really been like that. He was a fool to think that way, and he should have known better despite his age, but a lot of times, those memories are some of the few good memories he has, and he does not want to let them go, not when he is going to die soon. And they make it easier to hate the Itachi he knows now, the Itachi who wears black and red and acts like he's never cared about anything at all, because this Itachi cannot possibly be the same nii-san he had adored as a child, even if that nii-san had never existed at all.

Sasuke does not expect Itachi to come to him. He expected his old genin team (Sasuke was disappointed that Kakashi wasn't with them, after all he did to try to stop him from going to Orochimaru), but Itachi is different. Itachi has his own goals, separate from Akatsuki's, that Sasuke has never known and never will know. Orochimaru taught him about all the Akatsuki members he knew, but he could not ever figure out Itachi's goals.

The curse seal flares, and Sasuke does not hold back. This is what he has been waiting for for more than half his life, and he is not going to mess it up again. This time, he will do what he could not accomplish in that inn in the Land of Fire.

Itachi is Itachi, but Sasuke has gotten better, and it is almost an even match. Almost, but Sasuke is not stupid enough to look into Itachi's eyes. He still remembers Tsukuyomi, the raw pain that had clung to him, and he knows he cannot withstand it again, even now.

They land hits on each other. Itachi's punches and kicks still fucking hurt, but Sasuke can see through his genjutsu fast enough to avoid most of the damage from that, and he manages to land a few blows here and there, even though his genjutsu doesn't work on Itachi. They've been moving through the tunnels, and Sasuke has Itachi nearly pressed into a dead end.

Sasuke sees his chance, and he uses a fire jutsu as a decoy, then uses Chidori Nagashi on himself and body flickers to Itachi, Kusanagi ready to deal the killing blow. He manages to stab Itachi in the chest and pin him to the wall behind him, but Sasuke does not expect Itachi to hold a kunai against his throat at the same time, though he should have.

Itachi's smile is not nice. Sasuke does not move because he cannot die before he kills Itachi, and he cannot be sure Itachi will die from this one strike. Itachi says, _you've improved, finally_, blood accompanying his words, and Sasuke does not expect his brother to kiss him. It is strange because Sasuke has never kissed anyone like this before, and he knows there should not be so much blood in the kiss, but Sasuke cannot say he dislikes it.

Sasuke can feel Itachi's blood on his hands, which are still holding onto his sword, and then, Itachi's smile turns completely cold. _But you are still weak_, he says, and the last thing Sasuke sees is Itachi's eyes, still red, tomoe whirling restlessly before Itachi slits his throat. In the split second before Itachi cuts his windpipe, Sasuke thinks, _this is a fitting end, after all_.

06.12.15


End file.
